


Recovery

by Anonymous



Category: Ring of Honor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Through a slew of injuries, Dalton's always known who he could depend on the most.





	Recovery

Dalton breathes through his nose, stretching carefully. Everything had started going wrong two years ago, to the point where he could barely get up off of the floor because the floor was the only thing sturdy enough to keep his back pain at a minimum. He eases into an arching yoga pose, biting his lip as he tests his back's flexibility. Now that he knows he'd broken his back all of those years ago, it helps in some ways and makes things worse in others. The complaints he's been seeing about how lackluster his title reign had been now has an explanation, but it still eats at him that he'd fought so hard to be the face of ROH, struggling to work through the unending agony, just to get this kind of response from the fans.   
  
He hadn't expected things to ever get that bad, especially with all of the other injuries that added up until he could barely walk, much less properly defend his belt. His poor sweet Boys had been so patient and kind to him, massaging his sore body after every match, diligently bringing him ice and heat packs throughout the day and night, until finally he couldn't even sit in a car without wanting to scream and cry, biting his knuckle at times just to keep himself from moaning in agony with every pothole hit and turn taken.  
  
When he'd lost the belt, when he'd laid in bed and forced himself to face the facts that he couldn't continue on this way, the Boys held him and kissed him, tears filling their eyes as they stroked his stomach, rubbed his arms. They'd stayed by his side through doctor visits and specialist appointments and rehab and... he'd finally decided, once he could take care of himself a little better, to treat them to something a little special, so he'd bought them tickets to various NCAA football games all around the country. The looks on their faces, how excited they were to pack and go almost every weekend, warmed him and helped him to feel a little less pathetic.  
  
He misses the Boys when they're gone, but it's all coming to a head now. He will be returning soon, wrestling for ROH, working to regain all that he's lost in the last few months. He's not sure where his luck will fall, how his back will hold up, if he'll ever deserve another title opportunity again, but this is good. This is promising. After four months of strengthening his body, refocusing his mind, he can't wait to be back in his gear, the Boys by his side, listening to the crowd respond to them.  
  
He swallows, feeling familiar fingers dancing over his abs, and he slowly drops his arch, back resting against the cool floor, before he opens his eyes and smiles up at Brandon and Brent, reaching up to brush his fingers over their faces, through their hair. "Hello, my pretty Boys."  
  
"Hello," they say as one, leaning in to kiss him on either side of his face. He chuckles, always enjoying being bracketed by them, and curls his arms around them.  
  
"How was the game?" he wonders, teeth flashing as they cuddle up close to him. He touches them, working his hands under their shirts as they talk over and around each other, telling him about every moment that they've been gone. He listens eagerly and laughs softly, kissing them once they fall quiet. "I've missed you, my Boys." Brandon and Brent exchange glances and Dalton swallows as sharp arousal courses through him. He'd been in so much pain for so long that he hadn't paid either of them the attention they deserved for the last few months and now that he's feeling a little better, and the pain is more manageable, he can't keep his hands and mouth off of them. He doesn't want to.  
  
"Dalton..." Brandon makes a soft, deep noise before digging his fingers into Dalton's shoulders and pulling him over, closing his eyes as he's blanketed by Dalton's body. "Oh God," he moans, just the weight of Dalton against his clothed body enough to leave his thoughts fuzzy and unfocused, need pulsing through his veins. "Please..."   
  
As Dalton eases his hands higher along Brandon's chest, pushing his shirt up and kissing the bare flesh of his chest and stomach, Brent turns his attention onto Dalton's clothes, his hands so warm and soft against his skin as he eases his shirt off, leaving him in just the sweatpants that he works out in. Dalton shivers and gasps when Brent's fingers rub up his spine, Dalton leaning in to press intense, forceful kisses against Brandon's ribs. Brent shifts, presses his fingers down Dalton's hip, tangling them into the fabric of his pants and guiding them down his thighs. "Brent," he moans into Brandon's skin, and Brent chuckles softly.  
  
"I love you, Dalton," he whispers, helping him to shift his weight, get the pants off entirely, and Brent hums, staring at Dalton's back as he kneels in front of Brandon, breathing heavily.  
  
"I love both of you," he says, voice sounding a little wrecked already. "I..." His words fail when Brent kisses his hip and he groans, Brandon curling his fingers around Dalton's jaw and easing him up so they're eye to eye. "Brandon..."  
  
"I need to feel you," he shares with a small smile, licking his lips as Dalton stares up at him. "Please?" Dalton exhales out a shuddering breath and rests his hand against the front of Brandon's zubaz, rubbing in slow, thorough circles as Brandon arches up into his hand. "Oh-- oh my God--"  
  
"You've both been so patient and kind with me," he says through gritted teeth, the slick, steady pressure of Brent's lips against the back of his thighs and hips making it hard to think, to speak. "I didn't deserve you. I've never deserved either of you, I've caused you both so much pain and stress." He drops his head between his arms as Brent bites lightly at his thighs, leaving him gasping and choking somewhere between lust and need.  
  
"We've become champions because of you," Brandon tells him, voice more than a little shaky as he breathes deeply from underneath him. "We owe you so much, you've brought us so much comfort and happiness. The good far exceeds the bad, trust me." He strokes Dalton's face, enjoying the rasp of his facial hair against his fingers, and closes his eyes. Brent's mouth is sliding up Dalton's legs, his arms trembling, and Brandon arches up into him, rutting against him. "Never doubt us-- never doubt this--"   
  
Dalton's mouth falls open and moans drip from his lips as both Boys find their marks, his body trembling and twitching as Brent's tongue eases into him, warm and wet, Brandon continuing to grind up into him. He whines and squeezes Brandon's hip as his head spins with the overwhelming pleasure both Boys are providing him, sandwiching him in the wave of their affections. He slowly starts to move, hips rocking forward to meet Brandon and then back to take Brent in further. "My boys," he whispers. "My sweet boys--" His words devolve into broken moans and heady whispers, Brent's tongue working wonders deep inside of him, easing the sting of the stretch after so long, as Brandon rolls his hips up again and again and again, their erections brushing against each other and it's the first time in months that Dalton feels no pain, only warmth and love and arousal washing over him in waves.  
  
Brent breathes out over Dalton's saliva-slick flesh and Dalton trembles, his eyes fluttering when Brandon grips Dalton's hips and works over him a little faster, feeling his body flutter as he approaches climax. "Dalton," Brandon exhales, pressing back and up, his body flexing so enticingly as Dalton watches, eyes trailing over every perfectly sculpted muscle.   
  
"You're both so beautiful," he whispers, leaning in to trail sloppy, unfocused kisses against Brandon's twitching ribs and pecs, approaching orgasm as well. "So beautiful..."  
  
Brent presses a gentle brush of a kiss along the spot where the doctors tell him his back had been broken and it's this more than anything that sends him over, Dalton crying out as waves of ecstasy crash over him, his body throbbing with the force of it all. It seems to last forever, his system seemingly determined to make up for the last few months without any significant kind of intimacy between the three of them. Brent and Brandon are right there with him, Brent moaning hungrily into his ear as he soaks the back of Dalton's thighs all the way down to his knees, hips rocking forward while his body pulses. Brandon just lays against the floor and pants as tension drains from him, staring up at the ceiling while he rolls his hips up, drawing each moment of his orgasm out for as long as he can,  his fluids mixing with Dalton's and saturating their bodies in a way that leaves Brandon biting his lip, head spinning.   
  
None of them move for a few minutes, Dalton enjoying the feeling of his Boys catching their breaths, reclaiming their wits, as their cum dries on his thighs, his stomach and hips. He's surrounded by them, awash in them, and it's so beautiful and perfect. Brent shifts and lays down next to Brandon, the two of them holding onto Dalton and guiding him down to lay on their chests, Dalton's head pillowed by both of their shoulders. "We love you, Dalton," Brent tells him after a few moments of quiet reflection.  
  
"Always and forever," Brandon confirms, a soft smile on his face as Dalton stares up at them, sleepy and not fully with it after the last few minutes. Brandon strokes the hair out of his eyes and kisses his nose. "Get some sleep, we'll be right here when you wake up."  
  
"My Boys," he murmurs. "The only people I would ever feel comfortable with on this path... I love you both so much." He works his way up into an awkward sitting position, leaning in to first kiss Brandon, and then Brent.  
  
The Boys exchange smiles before readjusting him so he lays more comfortably against them. "We know, Dalton. Just breathe now, we get to take care of you for once."  
  
There are more things he could say-- thank you­-- why would you want to stay with a broken down man like myself?-- but the words get trapped in his throat. He shrugs and leans into them, wondering about what's to come.   
  
Despite the hard work and pain that's still ahead, he has no doubts that with the Boys by his side, he will easily find the strength to reclaim his life. It's more than he could've ever asked for.


End file.
